


Bad!fic Drabbles

by Vamphile



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamphile/pseuds/Vamphile
Summary: 18 DrabblesWritten for the IJ QA_Drabbles Fall & Fall Decorations ChallengeThis is a bunch of related drabbles.  A parody of Bad!fic





	Bad!fic Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: So This is just a series of dabbles. I write one drabble a day, at least. (it's this thing i'm doing) these were written over three days.   


* * *

****

  
  


* * *

## Bad!fic Drabbles  


* * *

Justin blinked and tried to figure out where he was. Nothing looked familiar. He tried to sit up but every movement caused him pain. He closed his eyes, gathering his strength and then he gritted his teeth and stood up, taking in his surrounding. There were several puppies and kittens playing with various toys. He moved towards the window to see a Halloween Decorated front lawn, a picket fence and a minivan. 

“Fuck. Brian? Are you here? Or am I alone in Bad!fic land?”

Brian looked equally aggravated; Gus was clinging to his hand. “Nope, we are definitely not alone.”

**~~~ù~~~**

Justin sighed. “I guess you’re hungry and I’m supposed to make breakfast.”

Gus gurgled “jooooose” to Brian.”

“Yeah, it looks that way.”

Justin moved slowly. Brian reached an arm out to him. “You’re hurt?”

Justin nodded. “Don’t worry. After I make you some scrambled egg whites and whole wheat toast and get Gus his juice, we can figure out if it’s Ethan, my father, Kip Thomas, or some random asshole.”

“Hey, later, we can find out if you’re a virgin this time.”

Justin laughed. “We live together, I’d guess no.”

“Well, we’ll have to do some in depth research.”

“Yay!”

**~~~~~~**

Gus was down for a nap and Brian was frowning at Justin’s naked form. “Shit.” Justin pulled Brian to him. “It’s just a couple of bruises. C’mon, fuck me.” Brian reached for a condom and couldn’t find one. He riffled through the nightstand drawer. Justin looked up. “Raw!verse?”

“Maybe.”

“Mmm, those are my favorite. ” Justin pushed his hip up towards Brian's body.

Brian shook his head. “No fucking way. Not 'til we’re sure. We could just be out of condoms.”

Justin sighed. “Then would you at least blow me?”

Brian obliged, his hands stroking lightly at Justin’s bruised torso.

**~~~ù~~~**

After they’d both come they showered and stalked around the house, doing a little reconnaissance. Trying to find the thread of the plot. They knew from experience that if they wrapped it up quickly the writer would either complete the story or abandon it. Either way, they got to get the hell out of the suburban McMansion. Justin found the desk drawers full of naked pictures of himself and a few of Brian, but no official documentation of any kind. Brian found a similar situation with the files on his laptop. “Perfect, we’ve got no clear back story. Fuck.”

**~~~~~~**

Justin heard Gus getting up and sighed. He was going to get him when someone barged through the front door. 

Michael looked angry for a second and Brian and Justin laughed. “Oh thank god, it’s you. _You_ , we can at least reason with.”

Michael sat down and ran a hand through his hair. “I was really pissed a minute ago.”

“We know.”

“Fuck, are we in a Bad!fic world?”

Justin nodded.

“Did I do that to you?” Michael pointed towards Justin's torso.

Justin nodded again.

“Well, good, then this one ties up easily.”

As they all relaxed the phone rang.

**~~~~~~**

Brian closed the front door, shutting out the cold fall breeze. “You have any idea where JR is?”

“Who?”

“Okay, we’re pre season five. Good to know.”

They both turned to Justin who was staring incredulously at the phone. “I’m supposed to go meet him somewhere or else he’ll kill you.”

“It’s not Michael.”

“Michael was a red herring.”

“Well fuck. Who was it?”

“My dad.”

“He’s going to kill me?”

Justin sighed. “You guys ready?”

Brian nodded. “Let’s do this. I’d really like to find out if I’m allowed to fuck you.”

Justin nodded. “I’d like to know too.”

**~~~~~**

Brian made them stop on the way to Craig’s evil lair to pick up condoms. “Mikey, any idea where Mel and Lindz are?” 

Michael seemed to be concentrating… I want to say dead, but the evil vibe is strong too.”

“So evil and then they died?”

“Maybe.”

“Fuck.”

“What?”

“We left Gus in his room.”

Justin laughed. “Call the house.”

Brian hit the speed dial on his phone. Debbie answered. “Deb…”

“Don’t ask me. I just showed up and started babysitting. This writer doesn’t know her ass from her elbow… is Justin okay?”

“So far so good.” Brian hung up.

**~~~ù~~~**

It all went according to clichéd plan. Craig tried to ruin Brian financially. Brian shrugged it off. Craig seemed confused and started to attack Justin. They’d all seen that coming, a simple side step and a strong uppercut from Justin ended that scenario. 

Once back at the house Debbie and Michael left and Brian and Justin took the dogs out for a leisurely walk in the crisp autumn air. They stopped to share a long deep kiss. Brian turned back towards the house. Justin muttered, “oh shit” under his breath. “Brian?”

Brian turned. “Yes?”

Justin rolled his eyes. “I’m pregnant.” 

**~~~œù~~~**

“Fuck”

“Well apparently we can, and raw.”

Brian stared at Justin. “How do you know you’re pregnant?”

“This is the kind of thing you just… know”

”We’ve got to get out of here”

Justin nodded. “Yeah, before I start showing.”

Brian put a hand on either of Justin’s shoulders and stared into his eyes. “I love you, baby.”

Justin closed his eyes. “I love you too, Bri.” They kissed deeply, clinging to one another. Finally they opened their eyes.

The chilly evening air ruffled Justin’s hair. They were still standing in front of the silver minivan. 

“Dammit, that usually works.”

**~~~~~~**

Justin headed back towards the house. “It only works if the goal is to get you to admit it. If we’re living together, and I’m pregnant, you’ve probably already said it somewhere along the line.”

“Okay, let’s think. It’s not the I love you. It’s not getting rid of whoever is beating you. What’s left?”

“Brian, when you were being sued for sexual harassment I let Kip Thomas blow me and made him promise to drop the suit.”

A puppy bounded over and dropped a toy at Brian’s feet. “It’s not the Kip thing.”

“Then what the fuck is it?”

**~~~ù~~~**

Justin faced Brian, “you know, the prom wasn’t your fault.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “It’s never that simple with the bashing.”

Justin sat down on the sofa, scratched a puppy’s head and winced. “I’d really like to go back to a universe where I’m not covered in bruises.”

“Know what we can do in this ‘verse though…?”

Justin smiled and moved towards the bedroom. “I’m glad Debbie took Gus with her.”

Brian pulled Justin’s shirt over his head. “I’m glad this is Bad!fic, you’re healing in record time.”

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian and pulled him down. “Fuck me.”

**~~~ù~~~**

Brian’s fingers circled Justin’s hole, coating it with lube. The harvest moon shone through gauzy window treatments and Justin’s body seemed to be glowing. He slid into him and rolled his bottom lip into his mouth, concentrating on not losing it. The feel of Justin, _just_ Justin, hot, wet, and tight around him blocking out everything else, overwhelming his senses, making his body shudder. He began to move. Justin’s heels dug into his back, urging him on. Justin’s mouth was open, his eyes closed. His breathing ragged. “Brain.”

“Did you just call me ‘brain’?”

Justin pulled him forward. “Shut up.”

**~~~~~~**

Justin pulled Brian to him, pressing his tongue between Brian’s lips. When he felt Brian come, filling him, his own orgasm rushed through his body, making him shake. He felt Brian collapse on top of him and held him close. They needed to get out of this ‘verse, but hopefully not before the got to do that again.

Brian rolled off of him, running his long fingers through Justin’s sweaty hair. “We should do that again before we figure this out.”

Justin nodded his agreement. “ But we really do need to figure this out. I’m not having an ass!baby.”

**~~~ù~~~**

Justin poured kibble into all the bowls and then started cooking dinner. “Do you have to do that?”

“Yes, I’m hungry, and I think better on a full stomach.”

“Your stomach is full enough” Brian grumbled.

“Oh, don’t start with me. It may be an ass!baby but it wasn’t the Immaculate Conception.”

“Hormones dear?” Brian smirked

Justin sighed. “Maybe. Christ, Brian, why are we still here?”

Brian opened a beer and offered one to Justin.

“Brian, I can’t drink.”

“But…”

“I’m not giving a kid FES.”

Brian lit a joint. “So getting stoned with me is out of the question?”

**~~~~~~**

Justin put the casserole on the table and shook his head. “I’ve become my mother.”

Brian shook his head. “The writer’s mother.”

“Or the writer.”

“So where were we?”

“Not the bashing, not Kip, not the love thing…”

Brian held Justin’s hand. “I want this baby, baby.”

Justin waited, when nothing happened he shook his head. “Not the domestic thing.”

Brian took a big bite of the casserole and then put his fork down. “Maybe you’re here to take cooking lessons.”

“Fuck off. You can’t cook either.”

Brian picked up the phone to order a pizza and tried to think. 

**~~~~~~**

The pizza had been decimated. Justin was feeding leftover pepperoni slices to a puppy. “Brian, what if this is just a bad plotless domestic daddy!Brian and daddy!Justin mpreg? What if the only way out is to actually get through the pregnancy, and give birth?”

“Then we’re aborting.”

“The mission or the ass!baby?”

“Both.”

“I’m in.”

Brian took Justin’s hand. “Come to bed, we’ve got a doctor to find tomorrow… one who knows how to get rid of ass!babies.”

“You’re going to fuck me again though, right?”

Brian nodded, closing bedroom window against the cool crisp November air. “More than once.”

**~~~ù~~~**

Justin woke up before Brian. He dealt with the morning sickness, brushed his teeth and then woke Brian up with a kiss. 

“I’m going to fuck you.”

Brian huffed out a laugh but didn’t argue. Justin wrapped his fingers around Brian’s cock, smiling. Brian let his head fall back and Justin kissed his neck and then pushed at his shoulder. Brian rolled over and buried his face in his hands. Justin pressed into him slowly; Brian was on his knees now, pushing back against him. Justin sped up, luxuriating in feel of Brian’s hot skin with no latex separating them.

**~~~~~~**

Justin prodded at Brian’s prostate, his hands gripping Brian’s hip as they both moaned out their orgasms. 

Justin closed his eyes. Holding Brian’s hips in place as he kept mercilessly fucking him, feeling the hot wet slide of his own come making the movements effortless and perfect. He opened his eyes. They were in the loft. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Brian seemed a little dazed. “What?”

“That was the answer? _I_ had to fuck _you_?”

“You do that all the time.”

“ _I_ know that, but…”

Brian smiled. “So next time, we’ll try that first.”

Justin kissed him. “Agreed.”


End file.
